Catch You on The Flip Side
Catch You on The Flip Side is an HTFF Episode that marks the debut of Flip, the fan of Flippy. Episode Roles Starring * Flip * Flippy Featuring * Thirsty * Leaky * Mint Chip * Injury * Pouches Appearing * Nurse and Cast * The Mole Plot The episode begins with Flippy happily exiting his home and whistling while he walks. Unknown to him, Flip is nearby and following him with a large smile on his face. Flippy soon arrives at the park and waves to Pouches who is stuffing her face at a picnic table. Once Flippy walks off, Flip then sneaks up on Pouches and hits her with a toy hammer, causing her to spit out all the found in her mouth She lets out a sigh as Flip runs off and begins shoving the food back in her mouth. Flippy is then seen waling up to a water fountain and noticing a line in front of it consisting of Thirsty, Mint Chip and Injury. The water fountain is then shown to be broken as Leaky is on the other side with part of it open, trying to fix it. She quickly pulls out a hammer and begins hitting pipes on the inside. The sound of this reminds Flippy of bombs going off and causes him to flip out. From behind a bush, Flip happily watches as Flippy quickly attacks Injury, with nobody else aware of it as his screams are too muffled. Flippy quickly pushes Injury down a nearby hill and Injury tries to stop his rolling but is unable. At the bottom of the hill is Nurse and Cast. Nurse looks away for a moment and Injury slams into Cast, knocking Cast into a pond. Nurse looks back and doesn't seem to notice that Injury is in Cast's place and pushes him away. Back at the top of the hill, Flippy quickly attacks Mint Chip by forcing her ice cream down her throat, cone and all. As Mint Chip chokes, Flippy then attacks Thirsty by grabbing him by the back of the head and slamming his head into the water fountain, stabbing him with the guard on it. Leaky hears this and looks up to see whats going on and screams at the sight. Flippy then grabs her and gets ready to kill her but he suddenly hears a rustling and turns to see Flip in the bushes. Upon spotting Flip, Flippy drops Leaky and runs at Flip. Flip lets out a yelp and runs with Flippy chasing him. Flip ends up running past Pouches, who managed to stuff all her food back in the mouth. Flip ends up tripping over Pouches tail and falls to the floor. Flippy easily catches up to the fallen Flip and swipes his toy hammer from him. Pouches turns and screams at the sight and tries to stop Flippy, but he manages to actually bash her head in with the toy hammer. Unfortunate this causes all her food to fly out along with silverware she had stuffed in her mouth. The silverware stabs both Flippy and Flip. The episode ends with The Mole going up tot the water fountain and trying to use it, only to get sprayed in the face with Thirsty's blood. End Tag "A Frog in the Hand is Worth Two in The Bush" Deaths # Cast drowns in a lake. # Mint Chip chokes to death. # Thirsty is stabbed by a water fountain guard. # Pouches head is smashed in. # Flippy and Flip are stabbed with silverware. Category:Season 72 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes